diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Chevrolet Impala/Caprice
The Chevrolet Impala/Caprice is a 4-door vehicle produced by the American automobile division Chevrolet of General Motors. It was a popular vehicle used by police forces around North America (mostly the Caprice) from the 1980s to the early 1990s before being replaced by its successor, the Ford Crown Victoria. The Impala appears in one film while the Caprice appears in two films in the ''Die Hard'' Series. Description The Chevrolet Impala/Caprice is a long, full-body vehicle with four doors, two dual headlights on each side, two side amber lights, and two red taillights. It can be built in sedan, coupe, or station wagon models. All vehicles are equipped with lightbars. Depending on the police force, it either has two black stripes on the front and ends, with one white stripe where the doors are (LAPD), or blue all over with horizontal white stripes on the side and a white roof (NYPD). ''Die Hard'' The Los Angeles Police Department owns several Impalas in their department. One Impala police car is shown headed towards Nakatomi Plaza along with some fire trucks before Eddie called off the alarm. Then, Sergeant Al Powell drives one after John McClane tried bringing the police a second time. When McClane drops Marco's corpse on the hood of Powell's Impala, he backs up the car at full speed where it is shot at and then crashes on the rear, suffering some dents, and losing part of the light bar and tail light. Several more Impalas arrive on the scene after Powell called for backup. ''Die Hard 2'' The Chevrolet Caprice is briefly shown when during a panic at Dulles International Airport, several civilians cause a major traffic jam. Police Captain Carmine Lorenzo tries to drive McClane to Colonel Stuart's getaway jet but is blocked by the crowd of civilians, as well as crashing into a taxi. After McClane defeats the terrorists, Lorenzo is able to head to the airport runway, and tear up a parking ticket right in front him, saying, "It's Christmas!" ''Die Hard with a Vengeance'' Newer, more advanced Chevrolet Caprice police interceptors make an appearance along with their predecessor models. The New York City Police Department owns several Caprices, both old and new. Several of them arrive on the scene following the aftermath of the Wall Street Station explosion in Manhattan. After Simon Gruber alerted the police one of the schools is going to be blown up in a couple of hours, Inspector Walter Cobb and the fleet of police Caprices then head for one of the schools Chester A. Arthur Elementary School. They are later seen at the docks when the police aid McClane and Zeus Carver after they survived Simon's explosion of the barge. Gallery 'LAPD' LAPatrolcar4.jpg|Sustaining damage during the process... LAPatrolcar5.jpg|...Argyle does not hear it pass by... LAPatrolcar6.jpg|...the car screeches through the fence... LAPatrolcar7.jpg|...end result. The car finally comes to a stop. LAPatrolcar9.jpg|The LAPD got the message... 'NYPD' NYPDCars2.jpg|NYPD Police Cars in Wall Street. New York police car.jpg|Simon Gruber spies on the fleeing crowd of Caprice Patrol cars. NYPDCars4.jpg|A Chevrolet Caprice Classic (left) coming out of the police headquarters (note the blue car is in its old 80s NYPD paint scheme.) Trivia *In addition to the NYPD police cars, a yellow Caprice taxi makes an appearance, driven by McClane. *The Chevrolet Caprice makes the most appearances of most vehicles shown in the ''Die Hard'' film series. Category:Vehicles Category:Authority vehicles Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:New York City Police Department